


Yeah.

by coolchulainn



Category: Fate/hollow ataraxia, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, awkward cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolchulainn/pseuds/coolchulainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bazett is still getting used to the concept that she's not entirely alone in the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> im entirely too weak for awkward cuddling goodbye

She'd been staring at the ceiling for two hours and seventeen minutes, assuming the clock on the wall was correct, and that she could read it right in the dark. It was around 3:30 am, meaning she had given up trying to fall asleep shortly after 1. That was okay, she was used to nights like these. Sometimes the world had a way of making everything that was already hard just a bit harder. She'd just have to deal with it by herself like always.

Bazett sighed quietly and reached for the lamp on the bedside table. Although dim, the sudden light still had her blinking a few times to adjust her eyes. She took a few deep breaths – the past few weeks she hadn't been by herself at all.

“...Lancer?”

He materialised almost before she'd finished saying his name, leaving a blue dustcloud that glittered softly in the glow of the bedlight.

“Yeah?”

“I, um.” Was she seriously going to ask this? Now that he was here in front of her it seemed like a pathetic thing to ask from a Servant – from anyone really, but especially a Servant. He'd probably laugh at her. “Nevermind.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, nevermind. It's nothing.” She reached for the light switch again.

Lancer frowned slightly. “Alright, if you say so. I'll go back to keeping watch now but if you need anything I'll be right here, ok?”

“Ok.”

He turned around and disappeared, this time glowing in the moonlight from outside.

“...Lancer.”

“Yeah?” He appeared again, even faster than before and looking a bit worried. That might just have been the light though.

“Can you... Can you stay with me tonight?”

“I'm already here.”

“That's not what I-” She felt her blood make its way up to her face and pulled the blankets over her head to hide it. “Nevermind.”

“Bazett...”He sounded a bit worried too, or maybe she just wanted him to. It was confusing, so she just pulled the blankets up a little further.

“I'm fine. Go back to watch.”

He sighed audibly and went quiet. Bazett noticed she'd been tensed up the entire conversation. She took a few breaths and carefully let herself relax.

“Move over.”

Someone lifted the blankets behind her and she tensed right back up, raising her fists and twisting her body around to face the attacker.

“Woah, calm down, it's me.” Lancer had somehow changed into a tshirt and was trying to fit himself on the one-person bed with her. “You can just ask these things you know? It's not like I can refuse you,” he laughed.

“Ah, that's-” Her face went red again and she turned away. Was she really that easy to read? It was somewhat embarrassing, but at the same time she was glad he understood anyway. Asking things had never been her strong point.

Lancer's elbow prodded her back, but she was already on the edge of the mattress.“There's not enough space.”

“We'll make it fit somehow.” She felt an arm around her waist and had a hard time keeping herself from instinctively elbowing Lancer in the face as he pressed himself against her back. This whole thing was new to her, but she didn't want to scare him off.

“You ok? Are you comfortable?”

“I-”

She was mostly just warm, kind of like those times she took a heat pack to bed during the winter months, but better somehow. Less artificial. For some reason she never thought Servants would have human body warmth, but it wasn't something she was going to complain about. She felt strangely off-guard, but not uncomfortably so. The night air suddenly felt very cold and she curled up under the blankets a little.

“Bazett?”

“Yeah.”

 


End file.
